Modifying firearms to optimize performance or to simply improve aesthetics is a popular pastime of gun owners. For example, the use of Weaver and Picatinny rails on long guns and handguns provides the ability to add an almost unlimited number and type of accessories. For example, picatinny rails on long guns such as the AR-15 and other AR-style rifles allow for the addition of tactical accessories such as lasers, flashlights and strobe lights, optical accessories such as scopes, reflex sights, red-dot sights and night vision as well as other items such as, for example, slings, bipods and many other options. While similar rails can be positioned above and below a handgun barrel, the space on a handgun is substantially reduced as compared to long guns.
One accessory that has been found to be beneficial with semi-automatic handguns is assisting devices used in cycling the slide assembly. Conventional semi-automatic handguns made by manufacturers such as Glock®, Smith & Wesson®, Springfield Armory USA®, Taurus®, Sig Sauer®, Kimber® and the like generally make use of a slide assembly to load, cycle and fire individual rounds. When loading an initial round into a chamber, a user must generally pull or “slide” the slide assembly to a rearward position, whereby a topmost round is directed upward from a magazine and into the chamber. The force required to direct the slide assembly to the rearward position can be more than a user expects and in some cases, create difficulty for smaller or older individuals to operate. Manufacturers have addressed this by creating ribs, channels and/or similar features on the sides of the slide assembly to provide a gripping area by which the user can more easily retain and apply force to the slide assembly. However, these gripping areas are often times insufficient for certain users.
In order to accommodate certain users, a variety of add-on accessories have been developed to further assist in operation of the slide. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,301 to Hatfield and U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,803 to Oz teach devices to assist in operating the slide assembly. However, these devices suffer from durability and functionality issues such as, for example, rendering conventional holsters inoperative, creating safety risks by providing surfaces for hanging up on or otherwise catching on clothing or equipment and the potential for separation from the slide assembly in the event of the handgun being dropped or otherwise impacted. In addition, some of these devices are not easily repairable or removable in the field without rendering the handgun inoperable, which can lead to life-threatening situations in a combat or emergency situation.
As such, it would be advantageous to further improve upon existing handgun slides and accessories such that the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide additional functionality to the conventional handgun by allowing for the secure attachment of accessories. Finally, it would be advantageous to increase an accessory capacity of the conventional handgun.